theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Homer Simpson reacts to The Powerpuff Girls' Funeral (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Homer Simpson: "Hello, everyone out there in Springfield! This is Homer Simpson. Welcome to another reaction video, today I'm going to be reacting to The Powerpuff Girls Funeral. So, this is about like The Powerpuff Girls, well, I don't know what happened, but, let's go to the reaction. But, if you haven't seen this by yourself, please go to the comments below! Alright, so 3... 2... 1! Let's start the video!" * and Thunder Rumbling * Homer Simpson: "It's raining." * Narrator: "The funeral chapel--" * Astro Boy flies and lands on the ground and enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony's taking place. * Homer Simpson: "Hello, Astro Boy. Where have you been. * Narrator: "Oh, hello, Astro Boy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event." * Astro Boy opens the church door. * Homer Simpson: "Oh no, what happened to the girls?" * The Mayor is standing right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket with sugar, spice and everything nice with Astro Boy holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Astro Boy puts the tissue box right back in his entire body. * Homer Simpson: "Holy crap, give him a nice clean tissue, Astro Boy." * Mayor: A Bit * Mayor: "D'awwwwwww..." * The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly. * Homer Simpson: "Mr. Mayor, come back here!" * Professor Utonium walks sadly and walks by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket. * Professor Utonium picks up the sugar, spice and everything nice outta the open pink casket and kisses them. * Homer Simpson: "They reverted into some sugar, spice and-? Professor, why are you so sad?" * Professor Utonium: And Whimpering A Bit * Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Homer Simpson: "Wow, that was the worstest shoutl I ever heard from Professor John Utonium!" * Cut to Astro Boy flying and carrying the Powerpuff Girls' now closed pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Homer Simpson: "2 robotic shovels... hey there, Jenny." * Jenny's digging up the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave with two shovels. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. The Powerpuff Girls on it. * Dexter, Samurai Jack and Ms. Keane are looking depressed now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone for good. * Homer Simpson: "Everybody's depressed and sorrowful." * Jenny and Astro Boy put the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket right in the grave pit. * Robin and Bullet: Nervously In Depression * Lenny: And Whimpering A Bit "No." * Lenny: (Running right over to the closed pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * Homer Simpson: "Aw, come on already!" * The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing * Mayor: Wildly * The Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Robin: Wildly * Bullet: And Squeaking * Homer Simpson: "Now that's just plain unacceptable!" * Big and Little Dog are just standing there in depression. * Homer Simpson: "Oh, Ms. Bellum, come on, enough weeping." * Ms. Bellum: and Crying * Homer Simpson: "Samurai Jack?" * Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily while Samurai Jack suports him. * Jenny puts the shovel down. * Homer Simpson: "Awwww...Jenny's terribly upset." * Jenny's tearing up slightly * Homer Simpson: "Dexter?" * Blisstina and Dexter both take turns using a shovel. * Blisstina's looking down in depression that her 3 younger sisters are gone for good. * Homer Smpson: "Hey, quit weeping, Mac." * Mac is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Bloo who's looking quite annoyed with him. * Billy is also sobbing heavily while Mandy also looks quite annoyed with him. * Homer Simpson: "Quit weeping, Blisstina, come on." * Blisstina: A Bit * Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and he's sobbing heavily. * The Justice Friends are sobbing silently that the Powerpuff Girls have passed away in their death bed episode. * Homer Simpson: "Wow, look at them." * Agent Honeydew and Monkey are crying heavily. * Homer Simpson: "Oh my word, they're all sobbing their eyes out." * Astro Boy is depressed now that his partners are gone for good. * Homer Simpson: "Looks like Dexter's now burying the closed pink casket." * Dexter is burying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket. * Lenny is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave. * Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair...... * Homer Simpson: "Holy crap! Mojo Jojo?" * Mojo Jojo: "Goodbye, Girls." * Homer Simpson: "what are you doing here?" * Mojo Jojo: Chuckle * Homer Simpson: "Huh, wh- wh--... what are you weeping about? I thought you had your victory." * Mojo Jojo: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium walks right over and puts Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's personal properties right on the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Homer Simpson: "Wow, Professor Utonium's taking some of the Powerpuff Girls' personal properties to the grave." * Narrator: "Farewell, girls, you will always remain in our hearts. * Homer Simpson: "Well, I hope you enjoy this video. Thanks for watching. Please like and subscribe! Oh my goodness, I better go work on my job at the Power Plant. Thanks a lot, everybody!" Category:Reacts